


Truth

by Katherine



Category: Custom Fitting - James White
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Her husband should not have kept the truth from her.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Be The First! 2020





	Truth

Her husband should not have kept the truth from her. She would have found it difficult to believe. Her guess had been a pantomime horse, that George had accepted a job for a lowbrow theatrical which put an animal on the stage rather than an ordinary actor in costume. To think that she had instead, all unknowing, been working at a commission for someone so exalted. A galactic ambassador, an alien! What a person, with a shape like a centaur out of myth, hooves and a tail and all of that. But very polite, and publicly pleased with their work.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon is the short story Custom Fitting by James White. ([Custom Fitting listed in the Internet Speculative Fiction Database](http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/title.cgi?41520).) The cover of [Stellar #2](http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/pl.cgi?33185) shows the ambassador.


End file.
